Squirrel Tails
by Cosmo.camellia
Summary: (A side story to Climax Crisis) Kokonoe has sent Makoto on a mission to retrieve some files from Sector Seven for her, she had also sent Sector Seven's top secret assassin to assist her in her goal. Although through their journey together the two beastkins uncover some of Sector Seven's darkest secrets and are on the run.


**Squirrel Tails Chapter 1: The Wolf and the Squirrel**

* * *

><p>"Makoto, can I talk to you for a moment?" Kokonoe asked as she walked into the kitchen where the beastkin and her blonde haired friend Noel sat, eating the ice cream supplied Kagura had in his house.<p>

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" Makoto asked as she turned to Kokonoe.

"You see, I have a favor to ask you..."

"A favor?" Noel added in as she and Makoto stared at Kokonoe, curiosity flared within their eyes.

"Yes a 'favor'. You see I need to get some documents that are stored in the Sector Seven's base retrieved... it's listed in my old files on…. Something important."

"Umm, okay. But how am I supposed to do that when Sector seven is.. well... you know, not on the greatest terms with me."

"You'll have sector sevens top assassin to assist you... don't worry, he's more loyal to me then the organization." Kokonoe replied in reassurance.

"Hold on, if Sector Seven had a top secret assassin then why wasn't I ever told?!"Makoto questioned.

"Umm, I don't know. Maybe because assassins are top classified information?" Kokonoe growled with sarcasm.

"But still an assassin... Wow!" Makoto mumbled in amazement.

"His code name is 'Guun', Although if you wish to know his real name then ask him in your own time." Kokonoe mentioned.

Makoto's eyes sparkled as she felt excited for her adventure. Finally it's her time to shine.

"You can count on me, professor Kokonoe!"

"Great, you'll leave in three hours." Kokonoe replied, before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>After finishing the tub of Hazel nut ice cream, Makoto went to her room to pack. "Oh, man an assassin! I wonder what he looks like. Will.. will he look like one of those characters off Assassins Creed? Or-"<p>

"Umm... Makoto, don't you think you're getting a little carried away?" Noel asked, while giving her furry friend a sweet smile.

"Nah, this guy and I are going to get along quite well I think... unless he hates beastkin's, then we're not..." Makoto replied in a cheery tone, before glancing over to her friend who just stood there smiling. "Noellers, don't worry. I won't be gone for long."

"What? Ah, no... it's not that. Like I mean, I'm going to miss you but... ah.." Noel stampeded.

"You're worried about Tsubaki and Ragna, right?"

"Y-yeah..." Noel replied in sorrow, just as Makoto walked up to Noel, giving her a warm hug.

"It'll be fine, Noellers. The sea is always clam before the storm... wait a minute, that won't help morale..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kokonoe sat in her lab in the basement of Kagura's manor. She was currently on the phone discussing the rendezvous point, where Makoto had to go meet up with the Assassin. After telling the assassin where to meet up, she gave him a little warning.<p>

"Remember... she looks like a squirrel beastkin. So you should be able to easily recognize her from a long distance."

"..."

"Oh, and one more thing that I should mention. Makoto has a ...'habit' of being a little too hyperactive so... do your best to keep her in line..." Kokonoe then took a second to let out a sigh, before asking for one more thing. "...and be careful, Hyousuke."

"Understood. My mission is to assist 'Gnu' to her goal and to make sure that she doesn't fail." A deep voice replied through the phone, before hanging up on her.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later Makoto was dropped off at the rendezvous point. Once she walked out of the air craft, she looked around. It should be easy for her to find him, since she was dropped off in a small forest to the west of Ikaruga.<p>

"Now... where the hell am I supposed to meet this guy?" Makoto asked herself as she looked around the meeting spot. As she glanced around, she spotted someone leaning against a tree. "That must be him?" Makoto mumbled as she quietly walked up closer to the man.

Well he wasn't exactly human... he was a beastkin, although Makoto couldn't tell what type of beastkin though. His black furred ears blended in with his jet black hair and his tail was long and bushy, but not as bushy as her tail. He wore a tight black muscle shirt with a huge red scarf around his neck and military styled pants with boots.

"Um, excuse me!" Makoto called out, grabbing the beastkin's attention as he opened his right eye that appeared to be silver. He then turned his head to the right of him and glanced at the squirrel beastkin.

"Yes?" He asked coldly, as his opened his other eye, which was a golden color. He then gave her a frightening glare, almost as if she was some sort of threat.

"I am lieutenant Nanaya, reporting for duty." She saluted she he gave her a surprised look in response.

After a few minutes of processing what Makoto said, the solider let out a sigh, "Is this some sort of joke Kokonoe is playing on me, sending a prostitute to 'help' me out with what?... Giving me sexual pleasure?"

Makoto's face twitched in anger, before she slammed her foot to the ground as she snapped back. "Wha-How dare you! I'm not a prostitute, I'm a spy!" She screamed in anger.

The beastkin then let out a chuckle as he replied, "Is that so? 'Cause you certainly dressed like one." He teased, much to Makoto's dismay.

Makoto then proceeded to raise her hand going in for a slap on the soldiers cheek. Only for him to move to the side in a flash, sending the poor girl stumbling forward.

"The hell!?" Makoto growled, as she stopped herself from stumbling to the ground. She then turned around to glare at the solider, who was now squatting on a low branch of the tree.

"Sorry, but you'll need to be some sort of super solider to take me out!" He taunted.

Makoto growled a couple of cursed words underneath her breath, before deciding to just get on with the mission. As soon as she finished her business off with this jerk, the sooner she can get away from him.

"Fine, whatever. So anyways are you... Hoysuke... Yosuke... um, how do you pronounce it?"

"Its Hyousuke!" The beastkin growled as he jumped down from the branch, landing right in front of Makoto as he towered over her. "How did you learn my name?"

"Um, it was... er... um... on the objective sheet!" Makoto pointed at the white sheet in her hand.

Hyousuke then took off her, scrunching it up and throwing it on the ground. "You're not worthy to call me by my name, so to you... it's just Guun." He murmured.

"Um, sorry?" Makoto replied sheepishly to his glare.

Hyousuke then lost the glare as he let out a sigh. "Don't apologize." He growled while turning his head from her. "Come on… we have a mission to complete." He said as he began to walk off with Makoto following behind.

* * *

><p>It was rather long and boring walk for Makoto, since the two beastkin's never spoke a word to each other. However Makoto did have an urge to speak with him for some reason, she just curious what a life of being an assassin was like… But by the looks of Hyousuke didn't look like he was in the mood to talk.<p>

"Umm, so… where are you from?" Makoto started off awkwardly, wanting something to talk about to pass the time.

For a while though Hyousuke didn't respond to her, he didn't even look at her. His eyes stayed focus on the path in front of him while his head was off in its own little world. Eventually Makoto decided to give him a little nudge in the arm to bring him back down to earth.

"Huh?" Hyousuke turned his head to look at the young beastkin beside him, giving her a blank face expression. "What is it?"

"Are you ok?" She asked in a soft tone.

"Huh?!"

"I said are you ok? You were zoning out." Makoto pointed out.

"I'm fine. Not it's any of your damn business!" Hyousuke scowled as his walking pace got slightly faster by the minute. _'I can't tell anyone… I need to…. Handle this myself. Don't get involved if you know what's good for your mental state.' _He thought to himself as he continued marching forward on.

After a few hours night fell and Makoto was…. In need of a rest… urgently.

"I'm so tireeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEeed!" Makoto wined like a little girl as she stumbled behind Hyousuke. While Hyousuke covered his throbbing ears that were in pain from hearing so much winning.

"Oh, my god. Can you please just SHUT UP!" Hyousuke snapped, while turning around giving Makoto a demonic glare, causing the squirrel to cower in fear. He then let out a sigh, "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. We'll stop and make camp here for the night." Hyousuke said as he went to sit down on a nearby log.

Slowly Makoto wattle over to the same log, sitting down the opposite end from Hyousuke.

"What, do I smell that bad?" Hyousuke asked, while giving Makoto a cheeky look.

"Excuse me?!" Makoto growled.

"Why are you sitting all the way over there?" He asked, for they were sitting six meters apart.

Although Makoto turned away from him, replying in a disgruntled tone. "Who cares if I'm a few meters away from you… It's not like it's going to kill you!"

Letting out a chuckle, Hyousuke replied. "Whatever you say, missy!"

* * *

><p><strong>Squirrel Tails Chapter 1: The Wolf and the Squirrel complete.<strong>

Okay, like it's mentioned in chapter 4 of Climax Crisis this is a side story to that fic. Anyways as always feel free to leave a review, it's very appreciated and I'll see you guys next time. Later!


End file.
